Alice Margatroid
Alice Margatroid (アリス・マーガトロイド Arisu Māgatoroido) is a doll-controlling magician who lives in her home in the Forest of Magic near the home of Marisa Kirisame. According to ZUN's comments in the Music Room of Perfect Cherry Blossom, Alice is kind of a special character in the Touhou Project. Relationships Marisa Kirisame Marisa Kirisame is a fellow magician of the Forest of Magic. They were partners in Imperishable Night, and she was supporting Marisa in Subterranean Animism. Within the PC-98 canon, Alice met Marisa and that they fought during the events of Mystic Square, but the dialogues leaves open that they may've known each other earlier than that. They also fought each other in Perfect Cherry Blossom. It isn't official that Marisa has ever stolen anything from Alice. In Imperishable Night, they've teamed up as a "bad relationship" combination. At that time the reason why Alice called out Marisa with her voice for this reason (incident resolution), is that it's only because they've become used to it. In the bad ending, while Marisa worked over the secret measures of the lunarians, but since Alice, by her side, was tired she chose to sleep first. By the time of the events of Subterranean Animism, Alice sent Marisa to the Underworld saying that it was a "onsen-enjoyment game". Compared to the time of Imperishable Night they've had softer conversations, which can be seen as that their relationship has improved. She seems to have a love hate relationship of sorts with Marisa, with the two often insulting and fighting each other, yet teaming up on several occasions. For all the bickering the two go through, they seem to be close friends, as Alice once recommended Marisa's shop to the Three Fairies of Light when they needed some youkai extermination, and is comfortable enough with Marisa that in Imperishable Night's bad ending; when tired, she has no qualms with sleeping over at Marisa's house by Marisa's side. Dolls Shanghai and Hourai are the two most well-known dolls (or types of doll) used by Alice. The Goliath Doll is another doll created by Alice, which appears to still be in the testing stages and is thought to be her strongest doll. Minor Relationships Mima At the end of Mystic Square, Mima takes Alice as her maid, releasing her some time later. Three Fairies of Light In Strange and Bright Nature Deity, she provided help as inviting the Three Fairies of Light to her home and providing tea and cake. She told them, "if you got lost, then stay here until the snow goes away," brought some hot red tea, inquired if the room was cold, and also said "well, you should have gotten pretty cold walking outside, so you should just relax and warm up." However, afterwards, when Sunny Milk, in some random saying, said something which suggested of stealing the Grimoire, she became very angry. Eirin Yagokoro Alice purchases the Butterfly Dream Pill from Eirin. Shirou Emiya Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Touhou universe Category:Magic Users Category:Magicians Category:Blondes Category:Puppeteers Category:Former Humans Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Non Humans Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon